War of the Three Powers
|side2=Soviet Union |side3=Empire of the Rising Sun |commanders1=President Ackerman EVA Mckenna "Tanya Adams" Warren Fuller Robert Bingham Lissette Hanley Giles Price |commanders2=Premier Anatoly Cherdenko "Natasha" General Boris Krukov Dasha Fedorovich Dr. Gregor Zelinsky (MIA) or Oleg Vodnik Nikolai Moskvin Zhana Agonskaya |commanders3=Emperor Yoshiro "Yuriko Omega" Suki Toyama Prince Tatsu Shinzo Nagama Kenji Tenzai Naomi Shirada Yuriko Clone(Barbarians at the Bay Mission only) }} "Who knows what nightmares we have created...?" :Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, after the Empire started to attack the Union and the Allies, at the beginning of WWIII Recent intel reports suggest that, the recent time travel experiments conducted by the USSR has resulted in another change in history. The Soviet Union, after their defeat in Great World War III and in order to prevent its fall, decided to use their own prototype time machine as their last resort, in order to get rid of the Allies' most important VIP: Albert Einstein. They succeed in doing so, but something goes horribly wrong when the Soviets returned to the present. As a result, the real World War III has begun (the first was disrupted by the Psychic Dominator Disaster). Three superpowers now dominate the world: the Allied Forces, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and the Empire of the Rising Sun. What is even worse, Nuclear weapons do not exist now that Einstein has been eliminated, taking his atomic studies with him. Intelligence reports remain sketchy, such is the extent of the changes done to the timeline. Three perspectives of the war as outlined below. Allied Perspective The Allied Perspective, in the first days of the war, sees Field Marshall Bingham first ordering the freshly recruited Allied Commander to secure European Allied borders. After the Soviets are pushed out of Western Europe, the Allies and the Soviets both make the decision to ally against the Empire of the Rising Sun after being attacked by them, while they were at their most vulnerable moments. With this alliance, the Allies and the Soviets manage to destroy naval blockades in the Mediterranean Sea and the Empire's Floating Fortress, the Black Tortoise, in the North Sea. At this time, American President Howard T. Ackerman, due to his visceral anti-Soviet hatred, becomes angry at Marshall Bingham for his allying with the Soviets instead of destroying them. He then takes the initiative to destroy Moscow with a superweapon hidden and controlled in Mount Rushmore. Bingham sends the player to kill him. With the alliance secured, the Allies plan an attack on Tokyo in order to wipe out the entire Empire military leadership with one stroke. Around this time, the General Krukov-led Soviets were supposed to bring the "entire might" of the Soviet navy to assist the Allied forces. After many delays, however, the Soviets noted that with their fleet so far away and with them experiencing 'personal troubles,' they decide not to participate and leave the Commander alone to deal with the Empire's forces. After the battle, Dr. Zelinsky defects to the Allies and warns them of a Soviet invasion force building up in Cuba, proving that Ackerman was right on his belief - and that the Soviets have betrayed them. After destroying the invasion force in Cuba, the Allies launch "Operation Chronostorm" and teleport their forces to destroy Premier Cherdenko's fortress in Leningrad in order to stop Cherdenko from fleeing to outer space, which, according to him, is the "only place not corrupted by capitalism". In the end of WWIII, Cherdenko and Krukov are placed in a Cryo-prison for life for commiting crimes against humanity. Meanwhile, Lt. Eva and Tanya both ask the Commander out to a date - which, frankly, ends up in disaster. Imperial Perspective The Empire of the Rising Sun's perspective begins with a full-scale invasion of the Soviet Union, just as the Soviets are pushing the Allies to the brink of defeat. Emperor Yoshiro's tactics initially involve striking at symbolic targets such as important monuments to affect the will and morale of the Soviets - and later, the capturing of broadcasting stations in the United States for use in broadcasting propaganda against the Allies. On the other hand, the Emperor's less-traditional son, Crown Prince Tatsu, advocates the attacking of true military targets - though his father would typically overrule him. However, the Emperor's complacency soon forces the Empire onto the defensive against the forces of the Allies, who still had enough strength to mount full-scale attacks on Pearl Harbor at the Imperial islands of Hawaii and on one of the Empire's Floating Fortresses. Though both attacks are repelled, a joint Allied-Soviet task force successfully gains a foothold in Tokyo. After witnessing the Soviet scientist Dr. Gregor Zelinsky contacting Field Marshall Bingham to inform the Allies about the Soviet time machine and Premier Cherdenko's changing of history via President Ackerman (who is now revealed to be an android operating as a spy for the Empire), Emperor Yoshiro realizes his mistakes and concludes that there can be no "Divine Destiny" if events can be manipulated via time-travel. He surrenders command of the Shogunate (the Empire's military leaders) to his son. Under Prince Tatsu's command, the Allied-Soviet invasion of Tokyo is repelled, and a full-scale attack on the Kremlin results in the deaths of Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov - despite a last minute attempt to airlift the time machine to safety after the Kremlin's destruction. In the final mission, the player is ordered to launch an attack against the remaining Allied forces in Amsterdam as they make their last stand defending the Allied Headquarters as well as the FutureTech Headquarters - the company responsible for much of the Allies' technological advances. Despite Dr. Zelinsky's arrival with Soviet reinforcements and the deployment of a prototype FutureTech ultraweapon that annihilates everything in the city, the Empire succeeds in defeating the Allies and destroying FutureTech and what remains of the Soviets - leaving the Empire of the Rising Sun free to rule the world. The commander's briefer, Intelligence Officer Suki Toyama, invites the commander to a private spot on the north shore of Oahu for some time off. Soviet Perspective In the Soviet Perspective, Cherdenko first sends the newly appointed Soviet Commander to defend Leningrad from the Imperial siege. After that battle, Dasha informed General Krukov and the commander that the Imperial strike force were heading to Moscow and are near Krasna 45, where Krukov suggested that the commander should to use this facility against them. As the Soviets expelled the Imperials almost completely from USSR territory, the Soviets needed their Navy in order to win this war, to this end, Cherdenko ordered the commander to recapture Vladivostok from the Imperial Forces, despite Krukov's objections. As Ackerman was elected President of the United States, he decleared that the United States will bring reinforcments and funds to the Allies. Cherdenko orders the commander and General Krukov to invade the Allied Geneva Command Center before the American reinforcements arrive. After conquering Europe and capturing the Allied Mykanos Reserach Center, the Allies' only hold in Europe is Iceland. There, the commander and Krukov were sent, after declaring that Krukov tried to assassinate him, Cherdenko ordered the commander to take care of him. After that, the commander was promoted and was order to invade Japan and killing Emperor Yoshiro in order to put an end to the Empire of the Rising Sun - but before the commander go to the mission he received transmision from Zelinnsky that he told the commander the truth about the time travel - and that Cherdenko wasn't supposed to be the premier. Cherdenko orders the commander to sign a peace treaty with the Allies as a cover to assassinate their supreme general Bingham. After taking care of the Allies, Cherdenko told the Commander that he is no longer useful to him and claimed he become a threat for him since he knew about the altered timeline - therefore, he tried and failed to kill the Commander, the cost: his own life. After the attempted assassination, the Commander destroys Cherdenko's volcano-fortress, presumably killing him. Having dealt with Cherdenko, the commander executes a final attack on New York in order to force the Allies to surrender by destroying their symbol: the Statue of Liberty. The end of WWIII saw the Commander becoming the next Premier of the Soviet Union, and by extension, the known world. Major Battles Allied Perspective Ride of the Red Menace: Multigunners and Infantry fended off the initial Soviet assault in the form of Krukov's strikeforce in the War's first days. The Shark and the Lure: Tanya and Spies were very useful here much due to infiltration and bribery. The Famous Liberation: Oleg was defeated and the country he is stationed at was liberated. Apocalypse Tanks defended a HQ there but were either destroyed or bribed. Enemy of our Enemy: Natasha and Tanya, along with the Soviets and Allies, teamed up together to defeat the Empire, all the while liberating the Assault Destroyers-amphibious ships that were formidable foes. The Unfathomable Fortress: Zhana and the Allied Commander teamed up again to sink the Empire's fort, the Black Tortoise. A Monument to Madness: President Ackerman, being the maniacal president he is, attempts to use a superweapon, hidden deep in Mt. Rushmore. The Commander and Warren stopped him and had to kill him. Forever Sets the Sun: The Allies, in a final battle with the Empire, defeated Prince Tatsu at Tokyo, once and for all grounding the once-mighty Empire of the Rising Sun. Also the Soviets demonstrated their Treachery via abandoned them or they go after the Emperors King Oni instead of going after Tokyo. The Great Bear Trap: In this battle, Spies bribe Apocalypse Tanks to their side but later on Giles and the Allied Commander had to shoot Olegs Modified Kirovs down. Also Gregor Defected to the Allies and reviled the truth. The Soviets ditched them and to attempt to attack the undefended cities. The Moon shall never have them: Cherdenko attempts to escape to space but ended up in Cryo Prison. Also after the battle Tanya and Eva attempts to go out on a date. Imperial Perspective The Death of Father Frost: On New Year's Eve, the Empire destroyed the Soviet fleet at Vorkuta. This is the opening battle of World War III. To Conquer Shattered Spirits: Imperial Japan defeated Soviet commander Zhana at Stalingrad, destroying the Mother Russia statue in the process to demoralise the Soviets, and fended off attempts to retake the city and cut Imperial supplies. Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords: The Shogun Executioner demonstrated its destructive power against the USSR with 3 Blades in Odessa. Graveyard of a Foolish Fleet: The Allies attacked the Imperial naval base at Pearl Harbour. Allied commander Warren admits he does not like Hawaii after failing to defeat Japan. Assault on the Black Tortoise: Rocket angels and the Imperial Navy had to stop Allied commander Giles from sinking the Black Tortoise, a floating fortress protecting Tokyo. Rage of the Black Tortoise: The Empire took over LA with the Black Tortoise. Barbarians at the Bay: Allied commander Lissette and Soviet General Krukov working together in an attempt to defeat Japan at Yokohama but lost. 2 Yuriko Omegas appeared to stop them. Crumble Kremlin Crumble: The Shogun Executioner and the Empire put an end to the Soviet Union, destroying the Kremlin and the Time Machine. The Last Red Blossom Trembled: The remnants of the USSR and the Allies were wiped off the planet. The Commander became Supreme Shogun and King Onis were replacing Allied Flags with Imperial Ones. Suki was on a vacation to Hawaii. USSR Perspective The Shrike and the Thorn: Natasha and the Soviet Commander protected the Hermitage Museum and the symbol of the Revolution from the Empire in the first days of WWIII. They also stop those who dare to attack the Leningrad Fort. Circus of Treachery: The Soviets had to deal with Imperial activity posing as Carnies at the launch facility of Krasna-45, on the road to Moscow. Taking back Ice-Harbor: The USSR reconquered Vladivostok and destroyed Prince Tatsu's palace. March of the Red Army: Oleg, Krukov and the Commander defeated Lissette at Geneva even with the use of her Chronosphere. The Science of War: Zhana and the Commander captured the Allied Tech Lab at Mykonos, Greece. Meanwhile Premier Cherdenko narrowly escaped an apparent assassination attempt. No Traitors Tomorrow: Oleg and the Commander destroyed the last Allied stronghold in Europe, while also having to deal with the traitor General Krukov. (Commander Giles of the Allies had a good laugh at Soviet infighting before being defeated) To Tame a Living God: Emperor Yoshiro was killed in his mech walker at a battle on Mt Fuji, resulting in the fall of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Stone-Faced Witnesses: Cherdenko, after the Commander defeated the Allies and the Empire, made a backfired attempt to kill the Commander and Zhana on Easter Island. Blight on the Big Apple: The Soviet Union captured New York City and destroyed the Statue of Liberty, building a Statue of Lenin in its place. The Soviet commander ruled afterward as Premier of the World. End of WWIII The third World War, one of Mankind's most violent and devastating wars, lasted only 2 years, endinng in 1987. Surpassing GWWII and GWWIII, WWIII reaped the highest death toll ever since the first murder, and has left the world in fiery ruins and cinders, in addition to the fall of the three superpowers, making the previous 2 wars seem like harmless, minor skirmishes. The outcome of the War is, however, unknown at best, but is split into three perspectives of the victorious superpower: Allied Perspective "Commander?" :Eva and Tanya, dressing up for a date with the Allied Commander The Allies, should they win WWIII, bring a permanent end to both the USSR and the Empire, restoring freedom, justice and liberty all over the world and for everyone once more. In celebration of this, Eva and Tanya dressed up for a date with the Commander (which, frankly, ends in disaster), while Gen. Krukov and Premier Cherdenko, for commiting crimes against humanity, end up frozen in the Cryo Prison, and the liberated Russians topple the statue of V.I. Lenin, signaling the end of the Soviet reign. Meanwhile, Howard T. Ackerman, the maniacal President and undercover Imperial cyborg, was killed in Operation: "[[A Monument to Madness]]" and replaced by the Vice-President, thanking the Commander for winning the War and hopes their former enemies (the USSR and the Empire) will happily embrace Capitalism, Consumerism, and share the American Dream together as its benefits will make them realize, to quote him, "they won't wanna build up massive armies and invent new weapons of war". Imperial Perspective "Come on Commander, even a Shogun could use a vacation!" :Suki, asking the Supreme Shogun to take a vacation The Empire of the Rising Sun, should they realize Emperor Yoshiro's vision, slain both the Allies and the Soviets, dominating the World under their banner. One of their King Onis, to reflect this, used its Radiant Eyecannons to eliminate the flag of one of their fallen enemies, the Allies, and replaced it with the Imperial Banner, serving as a grim reminder of the Imperial reign for generations yet to come. Yoshiro, who got over his guilt of the Empire's existance, and his son, Crown Prince Tatsu, for his actions that made the Emperor's vision a reality, granted the honorary title of Supreme Shogun to the Commander, while Suki was at vacation in Hawaii and asked the Commander to join her, explaining that "even a Shogun could use a vacation". Soviet Perspective "To you, Comrade. The future is yours!" :Dasha, thanking the Soviet Commander The Soviet Commander, should he carry out his directives, not only defeated both the Allies and the Empire, but also become Premier of the USSR and, by extension, the known world, eliminating enemy VIPs - Emperor Yoshiro, Ackerman, "Yuriko", Tanya and even his own Premier Cherdenko are obviously on the list. He also brought down the Statue of Liberty in the final battle of the War and sent Yoshiro's King Oni into Apocalypse Tank hellfire at Mt. Fuji, bringing an end to Japan's Empire (and was labeled "dishonorable" by Crown Prince Tatsu for this). The Statue was, later on, rebuilt in a new form and New York, as a Conscript best said, will be renamed as Commandersgrad, in honor of the Commander and his heroic actions for the forseeable future of the Union. The Future? New intelligence concerning the development of the timeline have recently surfaced. It seemed that, although the sequence of events is still unclear, the Allies eventually got the upper hand and emerged victorious in the War, but the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun, though defeated, are not entirely vanquished. An Uprising in the near future is a very real possibility. The future of the human race - and therefore Earth - remains uncertain after the guns fell silent at the end of World War III. As conclusion of this, in the words of now non-existant Albert Einstein: "Time will tell. Sooner or later. Time will tell..." See Also Red Alert 3 Category:Red Alert 2 Events Category:Red Alert 2 Wars